


Reflections

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's thoughts as he thinks about his life with Justin and their family.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is just a little ficlet as to what Brian thinks 24 years after that first night under the street light.  


* * *

 

**__**

"It started out as just a fuck, then it became so much more."

**__**

 

Brian Kinney smiled when he read the first line. His son had written a novel, and had based his relationship with Justin as the story. Brian was lost in thought, he remembered seeing Justin standing under that street light. 

"So where are you headed?" He’d said looking into the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

"No place special,." The boy had said. "I can change that," He’d told him.

That night his life was changed for the better, Justin had come into his life and his son was born. Gus was the best thing besides Justin that had ever happened to him. He hadn’t been much of a father until Gus was older, but he made up for it. They had a good relationship and Brian was damn proud of his son.

Justin had walked into his life that night and as hard as he’d tried to get him to go away, the little Twink refused to leave. Brian-thanked god for that every day. Justin was a rare find, someone who could put up with all of Brian’s shit and still stay. Granted the man could give it right back ten fold and Brian loved him more every day for it.

They had a tough ride but they both stuck it out, and Brian glanced over at the picture of the love of his life sitting on his desk, Gus in his lap. He remembered when they’d had that picture taken. 

"Brian hurry up, we have to be at the studio in an hour," Justin fussed while he got Gus dressed. Mel and Linds had let the two of them keep Gus for the summer. 

It had taken a lot of groveling on Justin’s part and promises from Brian that he wouldn’t leave the child with Justin while he went to Babylon. Gus was seven now and really didn’t need help getting dressed but it gave Justin something to do while they waited for the label queen to get dressed.

"Papa I can dress myself," Gus told him sighing. Every time Gus called him Papa, Justin felt his heart swell with love for the boy. Finally Brian was finished and the three of them left for the portrait studio, it had been Justin’s idea for them to get a family portrait done. 

"After all we’re married now and Gus is our son as you always say, so we should have a family portrait done." Justin had told him.

They’d had two pictures taken, one with the three of them and then Brian said he wanted one with the two of them. "My two sonny boys’." Brian had said smiling.

The pictures done they’d gone to the diner and had dinner with their family.

The years seemed to have flown by, the day Gus graduated high school was both the proudest and most unwanted day of Brian’s life. The proud part was easy, his son had graduated Valedictorian and was going to Carnegie Mellon. It was unwanted because it meant Brian was getting old, and he hated that. With Justin by his side they watched proudly as Gus Brian Kinney received his diploma. It had been Gus who’d decided to change his last name from Peterson-Marcus, to Kinney. Melanie had pitched a fit, saying it was disrespectful and hurtful. Lindsay had understood, saying it was Gus’s decision as he was eighteen now and could do what he wanted. Gus had said it best.

"Mama just because I’m taking his name doesn’t mean I’m leaving you, or that I don’t love you. But you’ve had me for eighteen years name and all, it’s his turn."

It had been Brian that Gus went to and told him that he was gay, and even though Brian knew it and had hoped for it for years he was terrified for his son. He wasn’t angry or upset, how could he be when he himself was a gay man and proud of it. No what he was, was a scared parent because he knew what could happen to a young gay boy, had lived with it every day since Justin’s bashing. So he was honest with Gus and told him to be careful, never let anyone fuck him without a condom, and to make sure that at night he didn’t go wandering the streets of Pittsburgh alone.

Justin always told him the one thing that made him separate from Jack other than the fact that Brian had never laid a hand on Gus, was the fact that Brian loved his son more than life itself and would do anything to protect him.

Gus graduated from Carnegie Mellon with a degree in English Literature and had written his first novel by the age of twenty four. The book **What Makes A Family** was on the New York Times Bestseller list for over a year and had given the boy a lot of much deserved publicity.

His second book, **Under The Streetlight** is the book Brian held in his hands. He’d done all the advertising for it, for a small fee after all he had to make some money and Gus had readily agreed to pay him. It wasn’t everyday that the best advertising firm in Pittsburgh which happened to be owned by your father, offered to advertise your second novel for half the price of what other companies wanted.

Then Gus had gone and done it, he’d made Brian a grandfather. He and his partner Jesse had adopted a little girl from Cambodia. Victoria Justine Kinney-Lawrence had joined their family and to everyone’s surprise Brian was the first one to fight off the women to hold the baby. Gus had named her Victoria after Debbie’s brother Vic, and Justine, for his Papa. Justin had cried like the drama princess he is, and had hugged the little girl to his heart. 

Brian smiled at the picture of his granddaughter on his lap, he had it all. A great career, a loving family, and he was still the sexiest man in Pittsburgh, at least in Justin’s eyes.


End file.
